The Gladstone Flow Core is requesting funds to purchase a Becton Dickinson FACSAria II specifically customized for research at the Gladstone Institutes. This cell sorter is equipped with optional yellow-green, UV, and high-powered violet lasers, an automatic cell deposition unit, and a temperature control. Each of these options was carefully considered and responds to the need of one of the nine NIH-funded studies from seven Gladstone investigators. These projects are centered on a broad range of basic research in relation to cardiovascular and infectious diseases. Marielle Cavrois, the Director of the Gladstone Flow Core, will administer the instrument and oversee its operation by our highly trained technician. The FACSAria II was selected for its fixed optical system, a feature that simplifies calibration and maintenance, and will permit the major users to self-operate the instrument after training by the Gladstone Flow Core staff, extending the hours of operation for the benefit of our major users group. The FACSAria II possesses an aerosol management option and will be sited in the Gladstone BSL-3 laboratory to ensure safe cell sorting of samples contaminated with blood-borne pathogens. This unique feature, coupled with the multiple laser options, will be highly valuable to the wider research community on the growing Mission Bay campus, to whom the remaining time not allocated to our major users group can be made available. The FACSAria II flow cytometer is essential Gladstone's basic research on three of the most important medical problems of modern times: cardiovascular disease, HIV/AIDS and Alzheimer's disease.